totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Argentyńskie Tango - Nauka w 2 Minuty
Świat Totalnej Porażki ''- ''Odcinek Trzydziesty Drugi Samanta - '''Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki ! Dzisiaj ostatni odcinek w Ameryce. Została już finałowa 8 ! Ostatnio odpadła Lindsay, a więc zapraszamy do Argentyny, na pewno będzie ciekawie. Zapraszam. ' W Przedziale Nr 1 U Courtney i Izzy Courtney - 'Na kogo dzisiaj głosujesz ? '''Izzy - '''Jeszcze nie wiem. '''Courtney - '''Ja na Scotta, na reszcie zapłaci. '''Izzy - '''Zobaczymy. '''Courtney - '''Zostało 4 chłopaków i 4 dziewczyny, mało, co ? '''Izzy - '''Już coraz bliżej finał. '''Courtney - '''Według mnie mam duże szanse na zwycięstwo. '''Izzy - '''Każdy tak nówi. '''Courtney - '''Zobaczysz, a gdzie dzisiaj lecimy ? '''Izzy - '''Nie wiem, ale gdzieś w Ameryce. '''Courtney - '''Coś czuję, że nie wygramy. W Przedziale Nr 2 ''U Geoffa, Mikea i Katie 'Katie - '''Dzisiaj nareszcie odpadnie Scott, prawda ? '''Mike - '''Masz rację, zasłużył na to jak Justin. '''Geoff - '''Po tym co mi zrobił. '''Katie - '''A właśnie, dzisiaj będziesz w zadaniu ? '''Geoff - '''No tak, już mi zdjęli gips, Scottowi też. '''Mike - '''Nie martw się i tak ci pomożemy. '''Geoff - '''Dzięki, oby dzisiaj było proste zadanie. '''Katie - '''Na pewno będzie. ''U Dakoty i Camerona 'Dakota - '''No i zostałam sama. '''Cameron - '''W sumie ja też. '''Dakota - '''Ja głosuję na Scotta, a ty ? '''Cameron - '''Jeszcze nie wiem. '''Dakota - '''Coraz nas mniej, prawda ? '''Cameron - '''Prawda i coraz trudniej. '''Dakota - '''A wiesz....trochę dziwne, że razem gadamy, co nie ? '''Cameron - '''Nie jest tak źle. '''Dakota - '''Jakei dzisiaj będzie zadanie ? '''Cameron - '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Dakota - '''Chodzą słuchy, że będziemy w Argentynie. '''Cameron - '''Mi tam najbardziej z tym krajem kojarzy się taniec. '''Dakota - '''Chciałabym zatańczyć z Jaydenem. '''Cameron - '''A ty nie jesteś przypadkiem z Samem ? '''Dakota - '''No tak, ale on jest ładny i przystojny....Na pewno bogaty. '''Cameron - '''Nie przesadzasz ? '''Dakota - '''Nie, no co Jay jest słodki. '''Cameron - '''Jay ? '''Dakota - '''Jayden to za długie imię. '''Cameron - '''Jak Sam się o tym dowie....złamiesz mu serce. '''Dakota - '''On kocha tylko gry komputerowe. '''Cameron - '''Ale i tak mam dla ciebie smutną wiadomość, przyjaźni się z Emily. '''Dakota - '''A to kto ? '''Cameron - '''Nie wiem kiedyś z nim rozmwaiłem i mi to powiedział. '''Dakota - '''No cóż, jak dotrwam do kolejnego sezonu, to może poznam inne ciacha. '''Cameron -' Dobrze, że się nie zachowujesz jak Kelzina. 'Dakota - '''Ja ? No coś ty. '''Cameron - '''Czyli, tak oficjalnie dzisiaj zrywasz z Samem ? '''Dakota - '''A co nie ? ''U Scotta 'Scott - '(do siebie) Dzisiaj na pewno odpadnę, muszę się postarać wygrać, a jak nie to...pa pa Mike. Ponownie u Geoffa, Mikea i Katie 'Katie - '''Tak na prawdę, to chciałabym już wrócić do Sadie. '''Mike - '''To już nie chcesz wygrać ? '''Katie - '''No na pewno chcę. '''Geoff - '''Ciekawe co dzisiaj będzie do jedzenia ? '''Mike - '''Jak zwykle coś dobrego. '''Katie - '''Ale ogólnie dzisiaj powiemy Scottowi, pa pa, jasne ? '''Geoff - '''Zgadzam się. '''Mike - '''No oczywiście. '''Samanta - '(przez głośniki) Wszyscy do Jadalnii ! W Jadalnii 'Jayden - '''Dzisiaj na śniadanie mamy frutti di mare, czyli owoce morza. Smacznego. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Dakota - '''Nareszcie coś smacznego. '''Cameron - '''Na pewno ? '''Dakota - '''Co ? Nie lubisz krewetek ? ''Cameron wymiotuje do kosza. 'Dakota - '''Jak dla mnie to jest smaczne. '''Cameron -' Nie ma nic innego ? 'Dakota - '''A chesz sałatę ? '''Cameron - '''Lepsze to nic nic. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Katie - '''Nigdy czegoŚ takiego nie jadłam. '''Mike - '''Ja też nie. '''Geoff - '''A ja jadłem. '''Katie - '''Nawet dobre. '''Geoff - '''Najlepsza jest ośmiornica. '''Mike - '''Ja tam lubię krewetki. '''Katie - '''A mi wszystko smakuje. '''Samanta - '''Po zjedzeniu wyjdźcie wszyscie na zewnątrz, dzisiaj wylądowaliśmy w Argentynie. ''Po 10 minutach wszyscy wyszli przed samolot. Przed samolotem 'Samanta - '''Witajcie, jak widzicie została was tylko 8, jako, że to liczba parzysta i jesteśmy w Buenos Aires, czyli w Argentynie, zrobimy konkurs tańca tango ! Tym razem ja wybiorę grupy: 1. Para - Cameron i Dakota 2. Para - Geoff i Izzy 3. Para - Katie i Mike 4. Para - Courtney i Scott '''Samanta - '''Może jeszcze będzie drugie zadanie, ale zobaczę. Oceniać będę ja, Jayden i nasz były zawodnik Ezekiel. '''Ezekiel - '''Jooł, joooł. Siemano. '''Samanta - '''Teraz macie pół godziny czasu na przygotowanie się. Powodzenia. ''U Camerona i Dakoty 'Dakota - '''I ja muszę z tobą być ? '''Cameron - '''Wolisz Scotta ? '''Dakota - '''No nie, ale bardziej Mikea czy Geoffa. '''Cameron - '''Oni już mają dziewczyny. '''Dakota - '''Przecież wiem. '''Cameron - '''To zaczynamy ? '''Dakota - '''Co ? '''Cameron - '''No tańczyć. '''Dakota - '''Ja umiem ty nie. '''Cameron - '''To mnie naucz. '''Dakota - '''W 30 min. cię nic nie nauczę. ''U Geoffa i Izzy 'Geoff - '''Możemy już się zająć tańcem ? '''Izzy - '''A musimy ? '''Geoff - '''No tak....chcę wygrać. '''Izzy - '''To zaczynajmy ! '''Geoff - '''A jak to się tańczy ? '''Izzy - '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Geoff - '''Ja też. ''U Katie i Mikea 'Katie - '''Tańczymy tango ? '''Mike - '''No tak. '''Katie - '''Tylko nie wiem jak to się tańczy. '''Mike - '''Ja tam coś pamiętam, ale nie za dużo. '''Katie - '''Coś musimy zatańczyć. '''Mike - '''No to start. '''Katie - '''Chwila, hej Samanta, a co z muzyką ? '''Samanta - '''Będzie podczas głównego występu, teraz nie. Aha i jeszcze jedno. Do wszystkich drużyn ! Dzisiaj nie ma eliminacji, odpadają dwie osoby, które zatańczą najgorzej. Powodzenia. '''Mike - '''Słyszałaś to, musimy się postarać. '''Katie - '''I to bardzo. Tańczmy. ''I oboje zaczęli tańczyć. U Courtney i Scotta 'Scott - '''Hahaha i może nie odpadnę. '''Courtney - '''Odpadniesz. '''Scott - '''A ty ze mną. '''Courtney - '''No dobra....dzisiaj masz szczęście, ale jutro, pa pa. '''Scott - '''Musimy dobrze zatańczyć. '''Courtney - '''Mało powiedziane musimy wygrać. '''Scott - '''Racja. ''U Camerona i Dakoty 'Cameron - '''No pięknie, to dzisiaj odpadnę. Żegnaj drużyno Europejczyków. '''Dakota -' Żegnajcie Azjaci. 'Cameron - '''Oj no proszę, Dakota, naucz mnie tańczyć. '''Dakota -' A co mi szkoda, dobra. 'Cameron - '''Raz kozie śmierć. ''I zaczynają tańczyć, od początku nie idzie Cameronowi. 'Cameron - '''I jak mi idzie ? '''Dakota - 'Źle. Ciągle mi nadeptujesz na nogi. 'Cameron - '''Nie umiem tańczyć. '''Dakota - '''Każdy umie. '''Cameron - '''Ja nie. '''Dakota - '''No cóż, wrócę do Zendarii. '''Cameron - '''A ja do Harolda. '''Dakota i Cameron - '''Ochhh. ''U Geoffa i Izzy 'Geoff - '''Izzy, musimy się postarać. '''Izzy - '''Lalalalalala. '''Geoff - '''Izzy ! '''Izzy - '''Co ? '''Geoff - '''Musimy tańczyć, inaczej przegramy. '''Izzy - '''Fajnie ! Już nie będzie Amerykanów Północnych ! '''Geoff - '''Nie fajnie. '''Izzy - '''Ale mi się nie chcę. '''Geoff - '''No błagam cię zatańcz. '''Izzy - '''Czemu nie. '''Geoff - '''A wiesz jak się tańczy ? ''Izzy zaczyna tańczyć i wychodzi jej bardzo dobrze. 'Geoff - '(do siebie) Łał, może i to nie będzie koniec Afrykanów. 'Izzy - '''Co mówiłeś ? '''Geoff - '''Nic. Tańczmy. ''U Katie i Mikea 'Katie - '''Nawet nieźle tańczymy, co nie ? '''Mike - '''No, na pewno nie odpadniemy. '''Katie - '''A wiesz chyba wolę normalne eliminacje, chociaż by odpadł Scott. '''Mike - '''Może i odpadnie. '''Katie - '''Ale z Courtney. '''Mike - '''To nie dobrze. '''Katie - '''Najważniejsze żebyśmy my nie odpadli. '''Mike - '''I Geoff. '''Katie - '''Oby miał szczęście. '''Mike - '''No, a po drugie dobrze ci idzie. '''Katie - '''To twoja zasługa. '''Mike - '''Dzięki. ''U Courtney i Scotta 'Scott - '''Ach, jaki piękny dzień. Zdjęli mi gips i nie odpadnę. '''Courtney - '''Nie bądź taki pewny. '''Scott - '''Przecież i tak wygramy. '''Courtney - '''To się postaraj. ''I zaczęli tańczyć. 'Scott - '''Jak na ciebie to dobrze ci idzie. '''Courtney - '''Ta jasne. (sarkazm) '''Scott - '''A umiesz obrót ? ''Courtney robi obrót. 'Scott - '''No i finałowa 6 jest w kieszeni. ''U Camerona i Dakoty 'Cameron - '''Już nie mogę wytrzymać, no proszę cię Dakota. Już nię będę ci nadeptywał. '''Dakota - '''Pogódź się z tym, że odpadniesz. '''Cameron - '''Właśnie, że nie mogę. '''Dakota - '''Nie teraz, pielęgnuję się '''Cameron - '''No to już po mnie. '''Dakota - '''Który kolor szminki wybrać na eliminację ? '''Cameron - '''Już na prawdę nie ma żadnej szansy ? '''Dakota - '''Według mnie jasny róż. '''Cameron - '''Ochh. ''U Geoffa i Izzy 'Geoff - 'Łał, na prawdę nieźle ci poszło. 'Izzy - '''Ale co ? '''Geoff - '''No tango. '''Izzy - '''Aha....na prawdę ? '''Geoff - '''No proszę cię postaraj się. '''Izzy - '''A po co ? '''Geoff - '''Nie chcę jeszcze odpaść. '''Izzy - '''Ja chcę, muszę pogadać z Owenem, podobno jest w szpitalu. '''Geoff - '''To czemu nie zrezygnujesz ? '''Izzy - '''Ja chcę wygrać. '''Geoff - '''No ja też, więc tańczymy ? '''Izzy - '''Ale co ? '''Geoff -' No ładnie. U Katie i Mikea 'Katie - '''Nawet jeśli odpadnę to wrócę do Sadie. '''Mike - '''Nie martw się wygramy. '''Katie - '''Może ty, ale nie ja. '''Mike - '''Zobaczysz, wygramy. '''Katie - '''Oby. '''Mike - '''Czemu taka smutna jesteś ? '''Katie - '''No...ciągle myślę o Sadie. '''Mike - '''Nie martw się jak wygrasz dla niej pieniądze, to będzie dopiero szczęśliwa. '''Katie - '''No...., ale nie umię tango. '''Mike - '''Ja cię nauczę. '''Katie - '''Dzięki. ''U Courtney i Scotta. W czasie tańca. 'Courtney - '''Dzisiaj wygram. '''Scott - '''Wygra-my. '''Courtney - '''Jakby było osobno to bym wygrała. '''Scott - '''Jeszcze wygram ten program. '''Courtney - '''Chyba w snach. '''Scott - '''Dzięki tobie nie odpadnę, dziękuję. '''Courney - '''Co ? Ja wymyślam zadania ? '''Scott - '''I dobrze, że nie ty. '''Samanta - '(przez megafon) Nie długo, koniec ! Macie ostatnie minuty. Powodzenia. U Camerona i Dakoty 'Cameron - '''Moje ostatnie minuty w tym programie. '''Dakota - '''Ale wiesz, że i tak musimy zatańczyć. '''Cameron - '''Lepsze to niż nic. '''Dakota - '''Zobaczysz, los się do nas uśmiechnie. '''Cameron - '''Oby. '''Dakota - '''Oby, oby. ''U Geoffa i Izzy 'Geoff - '''Izzy, proszę cię. Tańczmy te tango. '''Izzy - '''Jeśli mi już nie dasz spokoju, to dobra. '''Geoff - '''Jest, tak samo masz zatańczyć za chwilę. '''Izzy - '''Tango ! ''I zaczynają tańczyć, obojgu idzie dobrze. 'Geoff - '''Brawo Izzy. '''Izzy - '''Juhuu ! Vamos. Vamos a ganar él ! (tłumacz. Juhuu ! Dalej, dalej. Wygramy to !) '''Geoff - '''A skąd ty znasz hiszpański ? ''U Katie i Mikea. W czasie tańca. 'Katie - '''Nawet, nieźle tobie idzie. '''Mike - '''Kiedyś tańczyłem. '''Katie - '''Fajnie. '''Mike - '''I dlatego tak mi dobrze idzie. '''Katie - '''Widzę. '''Mike - '''Tak czy siak jest za chwilę koniec próby. '''Katie - '''I dobrze mam już dosyć. ''U Courtney i Scotta 'Courtney - '''I co ? Koniec. '''Scott - '''Nie bądź taka szybka, mamy jeszcze czas. '''Courtney - '''Już mi się nie chcę tańczyć. '''Scott - '''Mi też, ta próva twa jakby wieczność. '''Courtney - '''No dobra, żeby mieć pewność. Zatańczmy jeszcze. '''Samanta - '''Koniec czasu ! '''Courtney - '''W takiej chwili ? '''Samanta - '''I mam dla was małą niesopdziankę. Zmieniam grupy. Oto one: '''Katie - '''Co ? 1. Para - Cameron i Izzy 2. Para - Geoff i Courtney 3. Para - Katie i Scott 4. Para - Dakota i Mike '''Samanta - '''Pora na taniec. Najpierw Para 1. '''Cameron - '''Może i wygram. '''Izzy - '''A ty to kto ? '''Cameron - '''Już po mnie. '''Samanta - '''Start. ''I zaczynają tańczyć, już w pierwszej chwili widać, że prowadzi Izzy, Cameronowi za dobrze nie idzie. 'Samanta - '''Oceniamy w skali /20. Najwięcej punktów ogólnie to 60. Ja daję 6,5 p. '''Jayden - '''Izzy, umiesz świetnie tańczyć. Daję wam obu 12 p. '''Ezekiel - '''Siemano frajerzy. Macie 10 p. '''Samanta - '''Pora na Geoffa i Courtney, zaczynajcie. '''Courtney - '''Umiesz chociaż tańczyć ? '''Geoff - '''Spróbuję. Start. ''Idzie im całkiem nieźle, pod koniec Geofowi poszło trochę gorzej, ale ogólnie dobrze. 'Geoff - '''I jak ? '''Samanta - '''Nawet dobrze - 10,5 p. '''Jayden - '''13,5 p. '''Ezekiel - '''20 p. Joł, joł. '''Samanta - '''Para Nr. 3 '''Scott - '''Umiesz tańczyć ? '''Katie - '''Sądzę, że nie. ''I zaczęli. Obojgu szło, nie dobrze. Katie ze stresu, prawie się nie poruszała, a Scott coś próbował, ale nie ciekawie. 'Samanta - '''No cóż. 4 p. '''Jayden - '''7 p. '''Ezekiel - '''2 p. '''Samanta - '''I pora na Dakotę i Mikea. '''Mike - '''Pamiętaj, rób to co ja i ja prowadzę. '''Dakota - '''Dobra. ''Oboje tańczą po prostu 'śmiesznie'. Dakocie nie idzie, ale Mike próbuje dobrze tańczyć. '''Samanta - '''5,5 p. '''Jayden - '''11 p. '''Ezekiel - '''15 p. '''Samanta - '''No cóż to prawie koniec. Tabelę Wyników, poznacie w samolocie. W sali Ceremonii Eliminacji. W samolocie '''Samanta - '''Oto Tabela: Tabela Wyników '''1. Courtney i Geoff - 44/60 p. 2. Mike i Dakota - 31.5/60 p. 3............ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 3. Cameron i Izzy - 28.5/60 p. 4. Katie i Scott - 13/60 p. Samanta - 'Przzykro mi. Katie i Scott, odpadacie. '''Katie - '''No ładnie. '''Mike - '''Pa, Katie. Będziemy tęsknić. '''Geoff - '''Racja, nie martw się. '''Katie - '(z płaczem) Pa ! I wyskakuje z samolotu. 'Scott - '''A, ja to co ? '''Courtney - '''Spadaj, durniu. ''I Courtney popycha Scotta. '''Scott - ''' '''(lecąc) Jeszcze tu wrócę ! '''Samanta - '''No i została tylko 6 uczestników. Zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka we......Francji ! Tak, już poraz drugi. Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki